elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Brewery
The information on this page can also be found on the Brewery plugin's wiki page here. This page relates to the custom brewery plugin , which is used to make alcohol in Elysium with the assistance of Wooden Barrels. For information relating to normal Alchemy performed in a brewing stand, please check the article on Brewing in the Minecraft Wiki. Brewing To brew potions, mix the ingredients into a boiling cauldron, heated over fire (use netherack). Cook the mixture for the allocated duration as detailed below (use a clock on the pot to check if the mixture is ready). Then, extract the drinks using 3 empty glasses on the pot. If the recipe requires any distill runs, add the incomplete potion to a brewing stand, and combine with glow-stone dust as many times as required for your drink. Finally, age the drink in a wooden barrel, only as appropriate. Note: some drinks such as vodka will be ruined by aging. Drinking Most of the brewed drinks have an alcoholic value, which can lead to making the player drunk. Side effects of this may include dizziness, blindness, slurred talking and more. To sober up, try drinking lots of milk and eating bread, or simply wait for the effects to fade off. If you need to talk in chat whilst drunk, use * or [] at the start and end of the sentence to talk normally. Aging Drinks can be aged by being placed into a wooden barrel. Certain drinks require a specific type of barrel (refer to list below). Each Minecraft day is equal to a whole year of aging. To learn how to build a wooden barrel, check the plugin's wiki page here. A small barrel is made by placing 8 stair blocks to make a horizontal cylinder. A big barrel requires more block (4 fences, 16 stairs, and 18 wood planks). Both require a sign to placed with the word "Barrel" typed in order to turn the blocks into a working barrel. If done right, there should be a message saying a barrel was created. Recipes Fine Wheatbeer ingredients: 3 wheat cookingtime: 8 minutes distillruns: 0 age: 2 years in a Oak barrel Fine Beer ingredients: 6 wheat cookingtime: 8 minutes distillruns: 0 age: 3 years in a Spruce barrel Fine Darkbeer ingredients: 6 Wheat cookingtime: 8 minutes distillruns: 0 age: 8 years in a Spruce barrel Golden Mead ingredients: 6 sugarcane cookingtime: 3 minutes distillruns: 0 age: 4 years in an Oak barrel Sweet Golden Apple Mead ingredients: 6 sugarcane, and 2 apples cookingtime: 4 minutes distillruns: 0 age: 6 years in an Oak barrel Golden Rum ingredients: 14 Sugar Cane cookingtime: 5 minutes distillruns: 2 age: 14 years in an Oak barrel Strong Absinthe ingredients: 15 grass cookingtime: 3 minutes distillruns: 6 age: None Strong Coffee ingredients: 12 Cocoa Bean, 2 Milk Bucket cookingtime: 2 minutes distillruns: 0 age: None Coca Cola ingredients: 12 Sugar, 2 Sugar Canes, 2 Cocoa Bean cookingtime: 2 minutes distillruns: 3 age: None Brewery.png|Brewing cauldron for mixing and cooking the ingredients brewery stand.png|Brewing Stand for the distill runs Small wooden Barrel.png|A small wooden barrel Large wooden barrel.png|A large wooden barrel Category:Plugins Category:Guides